Death Becomes Them
Death Becomes Them is the 21st episode ''of the seventh season and the 155th overall episode of 'Charmed. Summary Zankou starts his plan to get the Book of Shadows. He hires a Demon to kill Tim, Phoebe's friend, right in front of her eyes and works together with an Alchemist to bring Tim and some lost Innocents back to life, and with Paige helping her sisters, she leaves her charge unprotected from Zankou. By weakening the sisters by overloading them with guilt, he weakens the Book enough to make it his. Characters Characters in '''bold appear for the first time in the series. Episode Stills Charmed-Still721_001.jpg Charmed-Still520_004k.jpg Charmed-Still721_003.jpg PiperBecomesThemEpisodeStill.jpg alyssa-milano-charmed-season-7-5.jpg 721e.jpg 721g.jpg 721h.jpg 047856.jpg Magical Notes *"The Sisters and the Book of Shadows are linked...always have been. By weakening them I'll weaken the Book's defenses too, enough to make it mine." ~Zankou 'Book of Shadows' ''Demonic Alchemists'' :"Demonic Alchemists have the ability to control the undead but lack the power to bring them back to life. They need an upper level demon for that." ''~Leo Wyatt 'Potions' *The Sisters brought with them potions that would destroy the bodies of the undead. 'Powers' *'Shredding:' Type of Teleportation used by the Raptor Demon. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by the Raptor Demon to move faster. *'Force Field:' Used by the Book of Shadows to protect himself from Zankou (shapeshifted into Piper). *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Zankou to shapeshift into Piper and "Karl". *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Zankou and the Alchemist. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Resurrection:' Used by Zankou to resurrect Tim, Reece Davidson and Joanna. *'Apportation:' Used by Zankou to apport Reece Davidson's coffin. *The Alchemist makes Inspector Davidson remember certain events. *The Alchemist controls the undead. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up 3 unknown undead innocents, undead Inspector Davidson and undead Tim. *'Fire Balls:' Used by Zankou to vanquish the Alchemist. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal '- A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige scrys for Joanna. Innocents Lost #Tim was murdered by the Raptor Demon. #Joanna was murdered by Zankou. #Piper was forced to blow up the bodies of three Innocents that she had lost in the past. #Joanna's body was destroyed by Paige with a potion. #Inspector Davidson's body was blown up by Piper. #Tim's body was blown up by Piper. Evils #The Raptor Demon #Zankou #The Alchemist Evils Vanquished #The Raptor Demon is vanquished by Phoebe who kicks him against a fence and he falls on a pipe, impaling himself and being vanquished. #The Alchemist was vanquished by a fireball from Zankou. Trivia *The episode's name comes from the 1992 film ''"Death Becomes Her", ''a black comedy starring Meryl Streep, Bruce Willis, and Goldie Hawn. *Recaps from "Blinded by the Whitelighter" and "Death Takes a Halliwell" were used in this episode. *In the flashbacks, Prue is edited out, despite being present in scenes such as Davidson's death just like in the episode, "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors." *The WB used the promo title ''"I Slept With A Zombie?!" for this episode. *Keith Diamond reprises his role as Inspector Reece Davidson. His last appearance was in the episode "Death Takes A Halliwell", in which his character was killed. In this episode, he terrorizes Phoebe, although previously it was Prue who chose not to save him, having been told by the Angel of Death that it was his time to die. *The episode ends with a "To Be Continued...", ''which also happened in "Extreme Makeover: World Edition" and will happen again in "Kill Billie Vol. 2". *One year has passed since "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World", as baby Chris is now one year old. *Zankou's line "Impressive. Most impressive. But you're gonna learn to like me yet" is a reference to the famous "Impressive. Most impressive. But you're not a Jedi yet" said by Darth Vader. *Phoebe claims not to know about cars or mechanics however in "The Wendigo" she tells Piper that she dated a mechanic and knows about cars. Also, in "The Witch is Back" she assists Piper in selecting the right tool for Leo upon his asking. However, it could be in part that Phoebe was flirting with Tim. Glitches thumb|300px|right|Death Becomes Them WB Trailer * The scene after Phoebe wakes up next to the zombie, Leo comes down and says that Alchemists have the ability to control the undead but not bring them back to life. However, in "Coyote Piper", the Alchemist has the ability to bring people back from the dead but he can not control them. * When Paige orbs into Phoebe's office, the sunblind on the door is closed but the next time the door is seen, the sunblind is opened. * In the scene where Paige and Joanna are in P3 having drinks together, there is a man in a striped shirt that walks by approximately 4-5 times during their talk. International Titles *'French:' Derniers Maux - 1ère partie ''(Last Flu - Part 1) *'Czech:' Smrt jim sluší (Death Suits Them) *'Slovak:' Smrť im pristane (Death Suits Them) *'Spanish (Spain):' Y llegó la muerte'' (And Death Came)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Los muertos se revelan (The Dead are Revealed) *'German:' Der Tod steht Ihnen gut (Death is becoming to you) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7